


Каминг аут

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Каминг аутКанон: русская народная сказка «Царевна-лягушка»Автор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: драббл, 649 словПейринг/Персонажи: царь, трое его сыновей, лягушкаКатегория: слэшЖанр: юморРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: гендерсвичДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Каминг аут"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Каминг аут

Старший сын, королевич Светозар, вместе с высокой тонкой, точно тростинка, девушкой, отвесили низкий поясной поклон и отошли в сторону. 

— А вот средний мой сын, Любомир, со своей невестой, — представил царь боярам следующую пару. 

Любомир, строгий, с нахмуренными бровями, шагнул в сторону отца. Рядом плавно двигалась пышногрудая девушка с круглым лицом и смеющимися глазами, в которых плясали черти-искорки. Пара тоже низко поклонилась и вернулась на свое место. 

Повисла пауза. Царь кусал губы и бросал взгляды в сторону младшего сына. Потом сердито мотнул головой и сказал:

— А это сын мой младший, Иванушка, ду… Думаю, что со своей невестой. Выйди, сынок, — это уже царь сказал голосом, полным яда, — покажи честному народу царскую наречённую. 

Иван, невысокий, по-девичьи тонкий, красный, словно рак, сделал несколько шагов вперед, бережно неся в руках большую изумрудно-синюю лягушку.

— Хорошо, сынок, — зло сказал царь. — А теперь ступай, царскую невестку в банку посади, а то оставит какой хранцуз молодым вдовцом ненароком. А мы за стол пойдем сядем, отпразднуем сватовство. А невестам напоминаю, чтоб завтра обед праздничный сготовили и на суд царский принесли. Хочу знать, каких хозяек мои дети засватали. 

Дослушивать отца Иван не стал. Воспользовался разрешением уйти. Едва вышел из зала, сунул лягушку за пазуху и через длинные переход опрометью кинулся в свои покои. 

Дома, закрывшись на все замки, царевич высадил лягушку на стол, достал из ледника водку. И, прямо из горлышка, сделал три долгих глотка. Зажмурился, занюхал рукавом. Уже через секунду тоска и ужас отступили, голова пошла кругом, в душе возникла странная, прозрачная легкость. Иван достал с полки кубок, налил до краев. И четвертый глоток сделал маленький, аккуратный. 

«Ой, закуску забыл!» — спохватился царевич, который раньше не пил, только наблюдал это действо со стороны.

Вокруг Ивана с возмущенным кваканьем прыгала лягушка.

— Иди, там тебе лохань с водой поставили, — сказал ей младший царский отпрыск. 

Лягушка квакнула явном в негодовании. 

— Кыш! Мне надо побыть одному! — не отступил от своего Иван.

Лягушка квакнула и опять начала прыгать вокруг царевича. Ее прыжки с каждым разом становились все выше и точнее. И во время последнего она случайно или специально зацепила своим рыльцем губы Ивана. И тут же превратилась в молодого человека вполне приятной наружности, мускулистого, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами.

— А ну дай сюда! — парень вырвал у Ивана кубок. — Что это за запой? Ты когда замуж звал, не сказал, что алкаш! 

— Я стресс снимаю, — побормотал царевич.

— Какой у тебя стресс? Это у меня — нервы-нервы! — возмутился парень. — Ты мне как обещал: приедем во дворец, ты меня родне своей представишь. А вышло что? Даже не превратил! 

— Да меня отец самого бы превратил, если бы узнал. 

— Так что, мы теперь будем все время прятаться? 

— А что делать?

— Вызываем ковер-самолет и возвращаемся ко мне. Моя родня толерантная. И ты им понравился.

— На болоте жить? — скривился Иван. — Фу! 

— Ага-ага, свежий воздух и добрые существа — фу, а эти мерзкие снобы и гомофобы — это огонь, — иронично сказал парень. 

Царский сын не нашел, что сказать. 

— Решать тебе, конечно, — проговорил парень. — Но я жабой до смерти жить не хочу.

— Это на людях — жабой, а тут можно и так, — пробормотал Иван.

— Вот спасибо, — иронично ухмыльнулся парень. — Или признавай меня перед родней, или я уеду. Решай. 

Царевич оглядел горницу, вспомнил отца, злобных братцев, вечно забитую, молчаливую мать и сказал:

— Вызывай ковер. Ну их! Все равно нас они не примут. Или тут запрут, или в темнице сгноят, чтобы династию не позорили! 

Царь рассказывал двум сыновьям — нормальным сыновьям — планы на завтрашнее мероприятие, параллельно рассматривая декольте то одной, то другой будущей невестки, когда услышал странный гул. 

— Это на улице, — сказал старший сын и пошел к окну. Остальные тут же двинулись за ним. Увиденное их ошеломило. 

На бело-золотом свадебном ковре-самолете, обнявшись, лавировали между башен младший царевич Иван и какой-то обнаженный парень. Они махали руками и посылали во все стороны воздушные поцелуи. Толпа внизу ликовала и кричала: «Горько!». Под радостный вой и свист молодые люди жарко поцеловались. 

Старший и средний сын что-то возмущенно кричали. А царь внезапно молчал, жадно рассматривал фигуру незнакомого парня и думал, не пора ли менять приоритеты.


End file.
